How Red is So WellTrained
by JMolover13
Summary: A campfire amongst royalty... and the dwarfs. Everyone wants to know how Snow has trained Red so well. Seeing as she is as pure as her name, it can't be sexually can it?... Prompt filled on Tumblr; full prompt inside.


**AN: Full Prompt: Red Snow: Snow is not so (sexually) innocent as she may seem. And Red can vouch for that. I have a longing for something T to M rated because of the lack of it concerning Red Snow. The rest is all in your fingers and mind, but I'd like to see the dwarfs (who always tease the couple) find out that Snow is not as innocent as they believe her to be.**

When royalty went camping, they did right. Everyone had their own lavish tents, Charming even provided for the dwarfs, Red and Snow, who was still in hiding. Well, like with any camping trip, the dwarfs, Charming, Cinderella, Abigail, Thomas, Frederick, Red and Snow were gathered around the campfire for the night… there was always something about campfires that led them to having frank, blunt, candid conversations. It was because of a campfire that the dwarfs even found out about Snow and Red in the first place.

As the night dwindled on and drinks were shared and rowdiness ensued, Red and Snow found themselves cornered in an interrogation.

"How do you keep Red so well-trained?" Grumpy asked.

"Excuse me?" Snow's features knit together in confusion.

Charming, ever jealous of the happy couple joined in, "Yeah!..." He leaned forward, clapping Grumpy on the shoulder, "Red's reputation isn't exactly… _Snow White_ like yours my dear…" She slurred, "How is it that you have her trained like a dog?" Red growled and began showing her teeth when Charming realized what he had said, "Oh, I apologize… bad choice or words." He and Grumpy began laughing together like it was the funniest thing that had ever happened.

"Red…" Snow put her hand over the other brunette's clamped ones and nuzzled her cheek, "Ignore their drunken slurs. They mean nothing."

"Yes don't mind us." Charming cut back in, "But seriously! I want to know how you have her—" He raised his hand apologetically to Red, "And please don't take this like you did the last one, I just have no other comparisons…" He turned back to Snow, "How do you have her on such a short leash?"

"Because we know… We all know… that there is nothing but sleeping going on when you two share a bed…" Grumpy added.

"Yes, I'm much too pure like my name, is that what you think?" Snow asked.

"Well you're certainly no Red…" Charming mumbled into his chalice as he took a long sip of whatever was in it.

Snow shook her head and kept her hand over Red's. She turned to Cinderella, who was wrapped in Thomas's arms, "Can you honestly believe what you're hearing from them?"

"Well…" Cinderella started.

"Not you too." Red rolled her eyes.

"Red, I'm sorry, but it's a question on everyone's mind… Your reputation does precede you." Abigail cut in, "Granted none of us would ever bring it up in the right state of mind, but since we're all here and since it's already been asked…" She trailed off.

"You cannot be serious!" Snow looked to the woman across from her, "Shame on all of you. Do I go around asking of your sexual dalliances?"

"No…" They all said in unison.

"Exactly so why are you so curious about mine?"

"Because it's—" Charming cut himself off.

"It's…?"

"It's two women." Grumpy finished for him.

"It's not the same as everyone else…" Charming slapped his friend upside the head… even in his drunken state, he knew the right words for a conversation like this.

"It's different…? Is that really your argument?" Snow gave them all a look.

"So two women being in love is different, but it's not different for a woman to be in love with a man that was once a golden statue, a prince to fall in love with a peasant girl, and let's not forget the dwarf who fell in love with a fairy!" Snow stood up and threw the contents of her own chalice into the fire making it larger for a moment, "Darling, let's retire, I'm suddenly not feeling up for hypocritical company."

Red smirked at her girlfriend and nodded, "Remember that if you try to come spy on us like last time and the time before that that I will smell you… and I will come after you at the next full moon." She grinned a cheeky, teasing grin… but no one was going to dare defy the half-wolf for that very reason.

Snow was shuffling around her and Red's tent in a white rage, "I mean, can you believe the nerve of him!..Of THEM! All of them wanting to know of my bedding status! Honestly! It's one thing for a person to kiss and tell of themselves, but for people to pry like that…"

"Darling…" Red turned around and flopped on the bed in nothing but the same cheeky smile she gave everyone as they walked to their tent smile, "Why don't you come to bed and let me calm you down…?"

Snow dropped whatever was in her hands… she wouldn't even be able to tell you what it was if she pulled her eyes from her lover and looked at it. She immediately undressed herself as she walked over to her blue-eyed girlfriend and laid on top of her. She kissed her softly then pulled away, "I think I'm most upset that they think they can compare you to a common prostitute all because of that rumor that was spread…" She huffed then looked up at her lover, "You were a virgin until me." Snow said seriously.

Red smiled and nodded, "Yes… I was… and ironically you are the one that should have my reputation… But darling… You know I don't care what they think of me… just so long as your name is clean… You're the one that is royal, your reputation matters…" Red kissed her.

"It hardly matters when the Queen on my throne wants nothing but my head."

"Yes, but she will never get it, and you will sit on that throne and be crowned one day. I can feel it." Red kissed her once more. "Now… tonight, let's forget them…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, Red woke up to Snow's kisses which she happily recirocated. The kissing soon turned into a heated make-out session in which Red spun them over so she was on top of her lover. As they continued on as quietly as possible, Snow turned them back around, "You know that you are the only lover I've had that matters…? You know that, right?" She asked.

"Yes, Snow… I do." Red pulled her in for a kiss.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? How much I love you?" Snow nipped down her lover's neck to her sternum, then on to her flat tummy, "Do you?" She asked once more as she nipped at Red's midriff. Snow had taken the covers with her as she made her way south. They were hardly useful seeing that the covered only one and a half of her legs—her left calf and foot were free from them—and the top of the sheets barely came to her hips. "Hmm?" she asked once more as she blew into Red's naval and kissed her midriff a third time.

Red was so wrapped in Snow that the extra scents of oncoming people and the barely there sounds outside their tent didn't catch on her radar. She grinned down at Snow and nodded, "I love you too." It was all she could get out.

Snow grinned at her and dipped her head down to begin pleasing her love, but was interrupted, quite rudely might she add, buy the rest of the group they had gone into the woods with.

"We felt horrible about last night, Snow." Abigail started.

"We really wanted to—Oh my good gods!" Charming stared on in shock.

This made the rest of the group take in and process what their eyes landed on. Snow and Red took in every single dwarf and every single member of royalty looking at them. And, every single dwarf face and every single member of royalty's face had the same wide-eyed, slack-jawed, trying-to-keep-from-giggling expression.

Snow pushed up Red's body to protect her lover's modesty and glared at them all, "Alright! Now you know how I keep her trained! Now, if you please…" She started sweetly, then her voice hardened and the glare came back, "Leave us be!"

The princes and princesses exited first with random apologies thrown out.

The dwarfs stayed a bit longer, still trying to shake the image from their mind. Finally Grumpy came to his senses and shoved them all out. He turned back around to them, "We're sorry Snow… We won't tease you guys again."

Snow's glare turned to a look of instant forgiveness, "Thank you Grumpy." She smiled at him, "And just so you know… our reputations should be switched. She should be the one pure as my name, and I should be the one dripping in hers due to my many dalliances… that's why I get flustered and hate answering those questions."

Grumpy nodded his head once, still feeling awkward at the sight before he left the tent and tied it up.

Red shook her head as Snow turned up to her, "You shouldn't have done that…"

"You deserve the right reputation my love." Snow kissed her.

"You still shouldn't have told him that you've bedded more than me…" Red wrapped her arms around Snow.

Snow shrugged, "Eh, I'm already running for my life, may as well tell the truth while I do… I mean… that's what you've always said right… ever since we found out about your wolf side… that the truth seems to set you free?"

Red smirked, "And they think I'm the one that's being trained." She kissed her once more.


End file.
